


truth be told

by Long_gone_girl



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, lesbian longing, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_gone_girl/pseuds/Long_gone_girl
Summary: When Bobby comes to interview Grace about the blood drive too many things come out to light
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 17





	truth be told

* * *

* * *

Grace almost choked on her coffee when she heard the knock on her office door. She quickly closed the tab opened on her computer and, still coughing, answered.

“Come in”

The door opened and she started to wish the damned latte killed her rather than let her face Bobby Marks. 

“Hello, angel,” she said with her usual sweet smile that always made Grace roll her eyes. “Have a minute?”

“For you – never,” she said shortly, wanting to end the conversation with the reporter as soon as possible. But Bobby wasn't taken aback. She invited herself in, making sure to close the door and set at the chair across from Grace. She looked absolutely relaxed under Grace's glare, not influenced by her hostility in the slightest. “Don't you have anyone else to annoy? Preferably on the other side of the town” 

“Oh, angel, you wound me” Bobby put her hand on the chest where her heart presumably was, but Grace never saw a single proof that the reporter really had one. “Mayor Friedman asked me to help with the marketing for a blood drive and this is how you react? Don't you want to help people?” 

Grace grinded her teeth, swearing under her breath. Why did she ever agree with this man? She made a mental note to ask Rebecca to give him hell for sending this snake to her. 

“Let's just get over with this” she sighed, trying not to look as tense as she felt. “Ask your questions” 

Bobby smiled. “I will make sure to interview you thoroughly”

She started with normal, mundane questions – asking about the event, about the importance of donating blood and Grace almost allowed herself to relax, but she was too used to Bobby's tactics by this point to really let her walls down. 

“And what about your new colleagues? Do they plan to attend?” Bobby asked in an innocent tone, looking at Grace through her long lashes. 

“Why don't you ask them?” she tried to deflect, but the reporter didn't seem to let it go. Grace was a bit worried about the suspicious Bobby had about Unit Bravo, but this time it wasn't about the supernatural events, this time it was personal. 

“Strange,” she said slowly, standing up and moving around the table, closer to Grace. “Every time I bring them up you become so tense and defensive. Why is that?” 

She was dangerously close now, her hand on the edge of Grace's table, leaning down so her cleavage was right in the detective's line of sight. 

“Or maybe it's just about one of them? And about you not wanting her to know that we shared a kiss?” 

There it is, Bobby's actual reasoning for showing up. At this point Grace was used to her manipulation techniques and yet, when it was about Ava, she allowed herself to be affected. And she had no idea why. Was she afraid that Ava will find out about this accident? It's not like they were together. Hell, it's not like Ava showed any interest in being together and yet…

“What do you want from me, Bobby?” she frowned, standing up, looking right into the reporter's eyes. “Because I'm tired of your charades, tired of you dancing around the subject. Just tell me what you want and leave me alone” 

Bobby's lips twisted in a smile and Grace was surprised to see that it looked almost shy. 

“Don't you know, angel?” she put her hand over Grace's palm. “I want you” 

She blinked at the reporter once, then again, trying to process her words, before coming out with the answer. 

“I'm not going to sleep with you, Bobby. Forget about it”

“That's not what I said” she looked almost nervous. “I want a second chance. I want to be with you. Just tell me, what I need to do to get you back” 

Grace laughed. She couldn't contain it inside, laughing right into Bobby's hopeful face, but she didn't care. 

“I gave you chances. Dozens of them and you blew out every single one. And I'm not going to give you my heart just to watch you break it a few days later. Thanks, but no” 

The reporter's face slowly turned into her usual mask, a familiar smirk back in place to hide the hurt. “Oh, is she that good?” her voice was filled with bitterness and irritation. “Does she know about all the things you like? About how rough you like them? Because, let's be honest, no one will ever make you feel as good as I did” 

“Go to hell,” Grace said firmly, pointing at the door, her face flushed. 

They were facing each other and she was almost ready for another shouting match, when a loud knock at the door broke the moment. The door opened and the detective was met with a familiar face.

“Grace” Ava's voice was calm, but the detective's heart was beating fast and this time not because she heard her name. She was trying to calculate how much commanding agent heard. “You're late for the meeting” 

There was no meeting and they both knew it but Grace wasn't about to blow her chance to get Bobby out of her sight. Reported was still dangerously close to her, but she got the clue. She looked between Grace and Ava once again, smiling sweetly.

“See you later, angel” she walked to the door and the detective couldn't help but notice that Ava didn't move, forcing Bobby to squeeze through the space between her and the doorframe. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the office, with too many unanswered questions on both of their minds. 

“Mind closing the door?” Grace asked, rubbing her eyes and falling into her chair. The intensity of that conversation worn her off more than she was willing to admit. 

Ava did as she asked, coming closer. She didn't seat down, looking more than uncomfortable. Grace didn't want to guess, so she decided to pull the plug. 

“So, how much of this did you hear?” she tried to appear relaxed, but it was harder than she could imagine. 

“Quite a lot,” Ava said, nervously, rubbing her neck. “I thought it would be rude to interrupt with you discussing such… sensitive topics” 

Grace let out a quiet laugh, looking up. 

“Ask” she simply said, knowing Ava wouldn't dare to do so without Grace being willing to share. “I know you want to, so do it” 

“It's not my place to...” light blush colored her cheeks. 

“Ava” she finally looked at Grace. “Just ask. I rather tell you than leave you guessing” 

The agent pressed her lips together, before speaking out again. 

“Will you consider her proposal?” and as always, when she laid too much of her emotions on display, Ava had to hide her motives. “Being so close with a reporter would bring an unnecessary danger of revealing supernatural activity in Wayhaven” 

“You don't have to worry about it,” Grace said dismissively. “The only way I'm getting back with Bobby is if I suffer brain damage” 

Somehow Ava didn't seem relieved at her words. She still looks as stiff as ever, with her eyes searching for something more in Grace's face. There was something else and the detective was waiting for it. 

“But you still shared a kiss,” Ava said with emotion Grace couldn't name and she was ready to reassure her it was nothing. That Bobby kissed her and she just was too stunned to not let it happen. But what was the point? 

At least Bobby actually wanted Grace, at least she wasn't afraid to tell her that. But Ava… will she ever let Grace feel wanted? Will she ever not turn away and run after they share a touch? Sadly, Grace felt like she knew the answer to that question. 

“She kissed me,” Grace said quietly, her look challenging. “Not like anyone else wanted to do it” 

“Detective” here they were again, back to the titles rather than names. “I...”

“Don't” Grace stopped Ava, her voice heavy with emotions. “If you excuse me, I have work to do” 

She looked down at her desk, waiting until she heard the door close behind Ava. And only then Grace allowed tears to fall. 


End file.
